


NON TI CONDIVIDO CON NESSUNO

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: F/M, Revelations, True Love, couple in love, love kiss, rivality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: After officially getting engaged after the last risky mission and reuniting old colleagues from the Agency, Donald Duck and Kay K (Arianne Konnery) are spending some very happy days in the Bahamas with the whole Duckburg and Mouseton group.However, an unexpected return of Daisy Duck puts everyone in an uproar... she would like to get back together with Donald Duck, but Kay K doesn't agree. What will happen?
Relationships: Bugs Bunny/Lola Bunny, Cobras/Paperetta (Dizzy Duck), Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck), Mako/Ariel (Little Mermaid)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Kudos: 1





	1. Una felicità in pericolo

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about Donald Duck and Arianne that I wrote in Italian only a few months ago and that my friend Masterofdestiny, to whom I always dedicate my work, kindly published before I had an account too.  
> Now it's in English, I hope you like it

These were days that to call them beautiful was an understatement: the group was more united every day that passed, in that holiday in the Bahamas that had not started in the best way, but ... thanks to a newly formed couple the turning point had come.  
In fact, they were talking about Donald Duck and Kay K: since they had completed their last mission - not without danger - and had neutralized dangerous criminals (including Tyrrell Duckard, not of this time, of course) they were now together for all intents and purposes, not only long-term partners for the work that the Agency entrusted to them, but now also in life. They had declared their eternal love twice in just a few days, and their enthusiasm was contagious to say the least.  
By now they did nothing if they weren't together: from walks on the shore, to long swims, to training races, to underwater explorations... not to mention the martial arts techniques that Donald Duck taught Kay to her surprise (''and who would have expected DD to know how to kick and punch too?'')... but also Donald Duck, besides having learned the job of secret agent, had also learned to be much more ready in situations other than work...and in fact everyone had understood it...since Kay K had started to be part of his life he recognized himself as improved: no longer so lazy, awkward and clumsy, but a more mature man, more sure of his own means; so Kay too had had a clear improvement of his character under the influence of his DD: more smiling, calmer, more self-ironic. ..in a more open word...however, help had come from Cobras and Paperetta, who had never let Donny lack psychological support in all that time before their final meeting, but Kay had also found in them those points of reference that had always been missing in his life (except DD, of course, he always counted a lot). ... for her, after all, Dizzy (with whom she had more possibilities of dialogue) had in practice become a sort of older sister, while Cobras saw him as the older brother she would have liked to have... but after all, everyone was in the family, so it was of little importance.  
And it was useless to underline how they never lost sight of each other, every day: an ever closer and more solid relationship...which was possibly followed by real passionate nights of love (that is...fiery sex)...and who stopped the newborn DK Couple anymore? Nothing and nobody!  
And on one of the many carefree evenings that Donald Duck and Kay K were the ones celebrated that time: actually they were slightly embarrassed (being the centre of attention almost every day could wear out in the end), but all in all it didn't bother... Kay wasn't so used to it, but Donald Duck's closeness made her calmer, not that she was in the professional sphere, but you know... life is always something else.  
"And for our Donald Duck and Kay K...Hip! Hip! Hooray!" to start the toast was of course Cobras, always a nutcase if there was something or someone to celebrate, followed by Dizzy Duck, always intoxicated by this kind of thing.  
"Hurray for the most beautiful couple in the world!"  
"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!..." needless to say, they wanted to see with their own eyes what everyone already knew.  
"Come on Double Duck! If you don't kiss her now it could be the end of you, ha ha ha ha!" Jay J had never been so good-tempered before.  
"Jay's right, Donald Duck! Don't be afraid to...how should I say...explode!" said Bugsy and Mako...there was everyone's laughter.  
"DD, tell me something... are they celebrating our wedding?" Kay K asked her fiancé with a mixture of joke and irony...but also with a bit of seriousness, which Donald Duck grabbed at once: "For now it's just an engagement...maybe in the future..." she replied ironically...but both of them were hoping for it.  
"So...would you like to please them, my dear DD?" Kay K now looked him straight in the eye, which he could never resist.  
"Well, my dear Kay, if we don't... If we don't... I've got a feeling they're going to make it hard on us for a long time. Maybe even at work."  
They were both dressed the way they wanted those evenings: Donald Duck in electric blue Bermuda shorts and white Hawaiian shirt with floral motifs, Kay K in a black dress with bare shoulders and black and white tiger shorts (gift from Dizzy Duck) on high heels. Even though they were all beautiful, Dizzy Duck and her friend Lola Bunny - but also Amelia, Minni, Minnochtka, Clarabella, even Ariel - had to acknowledge how enchanting Arianne Konnery was at that moment!  
"Really a beautiful sight, there's nothing to say," began Dizzy.  
"Yeah... Donald Duck is lucky... lucky him!" continued Lola.  
The only ones not attending the party were (for a change) Uncle Scrooge and Gladstone And maybe even before, unbeknownst to them...it would certainly have been difficult to make fun of him now...as if that was their life...both of them felt disappointment, first of all towards themselves...also because he had the BALLS to stop the sick story with Donald Duck and dive into this new adventure with a beautiful girl...moreover secret agent and spy!  
"Who would have thought that we would find ourselves here celebrating my nephew's boyfriend with...well...the girl of his dreams? Well, if they're happy..."  
"I'm perfectly all right with that, Uncle... I understand my cousin and this Kay K have found themselves in dangerous situations that are no laughing matter... I'm happy to do without them! I wouldn't want to find myself at risk of something..."  
"Like when Donald Duck destroyed your beak? And Kay K went on?"  
Gladstone was touching his beak... it still hurt him to think back to when he had folded it in two only a few days before... but after all he deserved it... now he'd learned his lesson, maybe....  
"So, are you ready, baby?" did Donald Duck gently.  
"I was born ready, DD...what are you waiting for?" replied with the usual sensual voice Kay K.  
"Chubby! Remember your tongue!" Cobras put in the usual joke, seasoned with laughter. But the DK Couple had already left the moorings, first joining her lips gently, then widening them until they were joined by their internal organs, in an embrace soaked in sweetness and happiness.  
The applause and screams of jubilation were so roaring that both had to momentarily suspend their magic/catartic moment...and then they resumed more united than before.  
Cobras and Paperetta felt immense enthusiasm, as did Bugsy and Lola, who were also happy that their friend and his woman were united for life! It seemed a perfect idyll...even if...  
There was a mobile phone ringing on one of the sofas that had been ringing for a few minutes...Cobras was the first to notice it.  
"Who the hell is calling me at this hour?"  
"Someone's a nuisance for sure..." Bugsy said.  
"I hope there's a good reason...otherwise get ready to hear a dragon scream..." and when Cobras was on it...goodbye ears!  
"Wait, I'll get it..." Dizzy Duck, who always preferred the more diplomatic way, would have used very heavy sentences, but without exaggerating too much.  
On the display there was an unknown number: "Hello?" "Cobras...?"  
"It's Dizzy Duck, his wife, who are you..." "Dizzy How lucky... please don't hang up..."  
"What? You? But where are you calling from?" Dizzy was stoned.  
The next morning they found themselves in small groups always on the white beach and the crystal clear waters of the Bahamas (where they would probably stay for a couple of weeks because of the new anti-Covid restrictions)... the thing that caught the eye was that Amelia - who, since she had often been seeing her uncle Scrooge, had taken a less Neapolitan, sneaky and treacherous attitude, and almost more. ..maternal (being from southern Italy the instinct is that)...so much so that she was showing some magic tricks in water to Minni and Ariel (little stuff compared to what she was able to do), but it was enough for her to be cheerful and serene...what was not done to be in a group!  
The music that was playing on the complex stereo not far from that place was a side dish to an environment that seemed to be back in peace, after the last mission of the DK Couple (as everyone knew it by now) ... but something was thickening on the horizon ...  
They were all waiting for Dizzy, unusually a bit late... Cobras himself saw her slightly dark in the face the night before, but he would have known why in a few minutes; Bugsy and Lola themselves, Mako (the black shark, great friend of the Dragon) and Mickey Mouse (who when he could join the reptile friend's group) seemed worried, strangely enough... what else could happen now?  
"Honey! What happened? Is there a problem?"  
"Are you alright, Dizzy?" Mak also shared his friend's gloomy thoughts.  
"Is it because of that phone call last night? Is it?" Friends for some time now, Lola (after Cobras) knew when she was in pain.  
Then Dizzy took courage: "Actually it's like this... what I'm about to tell you won't please anyone... especially those two..." and pointed out Donald Duck and Kay K, who were in the water in front of me, splashing around like two children.  
She continued: "I answered the call from Cobras's smartphone and guess who it was...that dumb of Daisy Duck!"  
There was a moment when all you could hear was the wind and the seagulls...it seemed like an hour had passed, but it was only two minutes....  
"C...could you repeat that, please?" Cobras probably heard it wrong.  
"You and the others heard very well! Apparently Daisy is coming to our resort tomorrow...and he thinks - he said - he's coming with a little friend!"  
"And then he said that Donald Duck would be consoled in a hurry! She's always been a hypocrite... I don't understand how Minni still feels about her...". It was Mickey Mouse who took the floor, usually disinterested in his companion's friendship affairs, even if this time he had the chance to say his own... that is, that he never liked Daisy! If in the past they sometimes went out on a double date, he did it only for the sake of a quiet life, because he couldn't stand anything about her...arrogance, conceit, weariness...so many times he would have told his duck friend to take a break, that it was better to look around...luckily destiny had decided differently.  
"But just think ... and who would be such a little friend? Her psychiatrist?". Bugsy's joke took a laugh out of everyone, at least to soften the moment.  
"He told me his name is Phoenix Wright. He says he knows you, Cobras."  
"Phoenix Wright you say? What the...?" he seemed really surprised, except then to regain his usual self-control. "So we finally got to the point... what was to be expected has happened... oh, well..." now he was more indifferent.  
"So you know him?" asked Dizzy.  
"Maybe he's also a friend of yours without asking you...". Mako sometimes made certain statements that seemed like jokes, but in reality they were just protective intentions.  
"To tell the truth, he's just a colleague... we only followed some trials, nothing much... but I must admit he's very good... I don't understand what's wrong with that sociopath...". And if Cobras said that...then that's how it was.  
"Guys! So what are you all doing here? The water's beautiful... right, DD?" Kay K in a two-piece blue costume with white tiger stripes and wet raven hair was of a unique radiance... Donald Duck immediately advanced at her side, about whose physical transformation there were few doubts: in fact, since he had met Kay K, he wanted to try to be less uncomfortable with the body... and the many sessions in the gym and the very hard training (of course, under the supervision of Cobras, a real iron sergeant) with martial arts strokes had led him to have a developed musculature - wide chest but not too much, toned arms and legs, turtle belly (the thing he cared about most) - and as a consequence he had also boosted a certain pride in life too. ..but without ever forgetting what he proved to be: a humble and good-hearted duck...the main value (of all the others) for which Kay had fallen in love with him.  
But they both sensed that something was wrong. "So? What are those faces? Has something happened?" Donald looked at them strangely and even Kay's face betrayed a state of alarm.  
And everyone looked back at each other. "Donny, Kay...there's something I have to talk to you about...and I ask you to listen to me first..." Cobras still took on the heaviest role... as if he hadn't done it already...  
The taxi arrived on time at the resort...where everyone was waiting for what they thought was the cause of the hard times Donald Duck had faced in the recent past...now it would have been enough for the fuse to explode...that's why the day before Cobras and Dizzy had given instructions not to commit actions that could be irreversible...at least until the Dragon himself would have thought about fixing it properly, if necessary.  
And so it was that they got out of the car what appeared to be a couple...yes, of course, a couple that could not be built more artfully! When Daisy got out of the taxi he was wearing a long straw hat, sunglasses in the shape of a fly's eye (bleah!) and an orange-red dress; he was wearing a light beige jacket and a thin tie (over 35° in the sun!) and Bermuda shorts of the same colour... Someone almost laughed at him... and yet everyone saw in that Phoenix Wright the spitting image of Donald Duck... at least when he was the height before now... and, as Cobras had said, he had blonde menches on his hair, just to distinguish himself as a businessman (but it goes there!...).  
"Hi, guys...don't you say hello to me?" Daisy said it nonchalantly, but all those present didn't move a muscle, on the contrary...they didn't even answer.  
"Hello everybody, how are you? My name is..." began his companion.  
"Hello, Phoenix, haven't seen you for a while..." Cobras, staring icy-coldly at Donny's ex, greeted his colleague distractedly.  
In fact, Daisy had to wait for everyone to treat her like a plague: after all, she was the one who had decided to leave Donald (who would never have wanted to stay with her anyway), and the only decision that had led him to feel good about himself and, by reflection, about others. And of course the only one who said goodbye to her with a certain affection was Gladstone. "Hey, Donald Duck! It's always good to see you...what brings you here? You missed me, huh?". But as she lifted up her sunglasses, she preferred not even to look at him to focus her attention on Donald Duck and Kay K...who, holding each other in their arms, watched her coldly in Antarctic temperatures.  
"Hi, Donald ...it's been a while since I've seen you last...Kay K...." she began.  
"Daisy... whoever doesn't die, we meet again, right?" Never look for a fight with Arianne Konnery...when she started, you didn't get it easy...and Daisy would have noticed in a short time.  
"Then the news that you were coming here was true...if you don't see people unhappy you are never happy..." DD immediately took her partner's side, with a vitriolic sentence...and only a few minutes had passed....  
Communicating with thought, Cobras and Paperetta commented:  
"Honey, it's very hard this time... maybe it was better if I didn't answer the phone...".  
It's too late to think about it now... let's get ready instead... if I think they'll only be three days, well... they'll be the most complicated we've had so far... other than dangerous missions...  
After the introductions (if it is possible to call them that) the two took up residence in an isolated area, always facing the sea ... perhaps because Daisy was trying to avoid the rest of the company, as she knew they would marginalize her, after they she was left with Donny. But probably his goal was another: to see what the attitude of his ex and his new flame was ... even if he had to admit that, as he had seen it, the comparison would never hold up ... Kay K it was in another category! And it was not only because of the sculptural physique or the greater height ... but also because he had a really difficult character when someone wanted to start a dispute ... after all it was difficult for him not to intimidate ... although he had noticed that Donald Duck it wasn't Kay's ... but because she treated him with enormous respect (eh, yeah ... it's really humiliating to have an inferiority complex!).

It was during a meeting in front of the restaurant that the first discussion began.  
"So ... I was told that you are a super close-knit couple ... I guess it took you very little to ..." but she was silenced by a lightning glance from Kay, while Donald added: "I assume it's a problem for you, right? ... if you only came here to introduce us to Phoenix, ok ... but if you want to think about sowing discord between me and Arianne ... then you have the wrong target! " he closed, looking her in the eye.  
Daisy herself had never seen him so glacial ... she had to lower her gaze so as not to support hers and that of Arianne Konnery ... but her companion intervened: "To tell the truth, already tomorrow, or at most later, we leave for the capital Nassau… time to do a legal business… after all it was his idea to come here… ”Phoenix Wright immediately showed his good diplomatic qualities.  
"But think about it ... what a novelty! ... as if he didn't know where we were ..." in turn, Paperetta replied in the most ironic way he knew.  
"Well ... I personally waited for you ..." of course Gastone had to say his bullshit of the day ...  
“So why didn't you call her a few days before I did your face again? You would have been in your best version ... ”Donald, after causing him to break his beak in a moment of anger, now teased him - let's see how you react, coward -.  
It was Cobras who intervened: “Ok, that's enough! Everyone! If we really have to put up with each other, because basically this is the situation, then let's avoid throwing poison digs at each other ... and I warn you Daisy, if you want to behave like first class when you've never been - and we all know - then do it first to stay isolated from here! If Phoenix agrees ... ”he concluded without involving his colleague.  
And when the Dragon spoke everyone shut up! Only Minnie wanted to say something in defense of the old friend, but Mickey stopped her with a wave of his hand ... over the years he had - at his expense - learned what it meant to oppose his friend ... and at that moment there is no were the right conditions to do so.  
In the following hours Daisy Duck, always around with Phoenix as if he were a dog on a leash, tried in every way to spy on those two - why not even she knew - also to understand if he could somehow get around Kay K ... but he did not separate a single second from DD - who on the other hand knew that his ex was watching him in some way - but what could it matter, they weren't still together!  
"Well, well ... I thought Mata Hari was only one in history ..." Cobras surprised her behind a palm tree.  
“Ah! You scared me!" Daisy was startled.  
“What are your intentions? Why are you spying on them? " he said it with a slight hiss of his voice.


	2. Accident at sea

"What do you care? Anyway, if she's a spy ... ”(eh, usual kindergarten little girl answer).  
The Dragon stood in front of her in all its grandeur: "Let's see if I got it ... you and Donny are no longer together, but obviously you don't want me to live peacefully with another girl ... tell me something, what bores you the most? The fact that Kay is too much for you in everything ... or that she blew Donald Duck from under your beak, huh? ... "When Cobras talked so vitriol the answers never gave ... because it was just like that . “But can you know what you want? If you allow ... ”but he didn't have time to say anything else that she was grabbed with great ease and placed in front of him.  
"I warn you, Daisy ... try to do some bullshit, big or small ... and I'll ruin you ..." Cobras told her looking into her eyes. Daisy instinctively lowered his ... the fear he aroused was never explainable.  
"Honey, forget it ... she doesn't deserve your calls ... nor my company or that of others ...", Duck, once an excellent friend of Daisy Duck, after that gesture began to see her as a selfish without restraint ... indeed, as one sold to the best suitor (Gastone in primis, but it had been mister X or mister Tal de 'Tali the substance did not change) ... with Donald Duck making the figure of an idiot ... he could tolerate it, at least as much as Cobras.  
“You're lucky my partner doesn't deserve you… indeed, why aren't you together in Phoenix? Or is it just a cover because you wanted to ruin the holidays for your ex and his girlfriend? Is that clear to you, kind of syncopated brain? "  
"Thats enough! I won't let you talk to me like that, Cobras! I have the right to stay here as I please and like ... and then who tells you I was spying, if that one ... "  
“That one has a name ... Arianne Konnery or at most Kay K! And I don't allow you to offend her in any way! So be careful! " . This time it was Donald Duck's voice that stopped her ... he was coming towards her with a sure step and a serious look ... at first sight he seemed taller than usual, more than her for sure ... she just didn't want to believe it. got closer to her! And immediately Kay K joined his arm, with an expression so hostile it seemed to throw ice stalactites from her eyes.  
“So you showed yourself for who you are… but how dare you come here with that bitchy attitude of yours with no regard for us! Indeed, towards DD! ". Like her boyfriend before, now Kay was also protecting him ... once again their harmony showed how much they loved each other to the point of defending each other! And Daisy did not like this at all ... in the past he never moved a finger except to move from the sofa to the hammock and vice versa ... and now he had found him changed, and so much! (and if he didn't move a finger ask yourself why ... stupid ...).  
Surrounded on all sides, Daisy found an escape route with a ruse ... some cabbage ... "Look, let's not turn up the tone now ... I heard Phoenix calling me ... so if you don't mind ... ”And if it went as if nothing had happened.  
Everyone looked at her between resentful (obvious) and angry. Starting with the ex and the Dragon. "A good dose of poison and you will see how it ends ...".  
Paperetta: "It just makes you angry ... you whore ..."  
Kay K. "If she tries again I'll take care of her!"  
It was Donald, who knew her better than the others, who said: “None of you do anything ... if it happens again that she behaves as usual, this time I will place her in front of everyone! Other than losing face ... "This was a solution that everyone liked, so much so that they exchanged high fives with Cobras and Paperetta (they had known each other for so long that a simple gesture was enough), while Arianne encircled his waist whispering to him. ear a tender "I love you" with the beak before placing the black head on his cheek.  
But the next day Daisy wanted to have a private confrontation with Arianne ... so, seeing her away from Donny for a moment, he stopped her for a moment: “Here you are! Well, well ... so you were left alone, huh? ”.  
"What do you want, thrush?". Kay stood in front of her, clearly taller by at least ten or twelve centimeters, ready to use her hands ... perhaps the only way to silence that happy goose ...  
"Calm down, calm down, I come in peace ... just ... I want to challenge you with the jet skis!"  
"Thing? Do you want to make me laugh? Would you really like to make such a ridiculous one?  
"The one that will come out badly is you ... modestly, I'm a jet ski champion ...".  
"But think, I never would have imagined it ... and if you lose what happens, let's hear ..."  
"I will recognize that you beat me, that's all ... but if I win ..."  
"Well ... because if you plan to reward my DD, well ... you will need more than a contest for retarded children!" he answered coldly looking her straight in the eye.  
However Daisy did not move away, although she was shorter than Kay ... if she really couldn't get back together with Donald Duck (it's not that she wouldn't have thought about it) but she wanted to at least get the satisfaction of beating her in a specialty where she had always proved to 'height. But now she was facing Arianne Konnery ...  
The next morning, just before dawn, the two found themselves on the beach in front of two jet skis for their challenge: Kay K wore a black swimsuit with flaming red hues that highlighted her sculpted and toned physique. .while Daisy Duck, by contrast, was a swimsuit striped pink and blue ... seeing Kay felt an incredible sense of inferiority ... but now would prove that she had a way too! Maybe...  
They both wore a half wetsuit that covered only the upper body.  
"So, torda ... what are the rules?"  
"I'll explain right away, lanky ... go along the stretch from here to those rocks off about four miles to the west and then return ... who wins ..."  
"Whoever wins will only have the merit of boasting about it ... or maybe yesterday you had a moment of deafness? ... sure, you only hear what you want to hear ..."  
"I just want to show that I can be better than you ... I don't care about Donald Duck, on the contrary ..." she said not too convinced.  
"Just as well, then ... so he does not deserve you, and now finally I see why ... what a useless person you are ... that you carry with you is Phoenix with you just because you suck the ... "  
“Don't talk about him like that! At least he doesn't protest when I ask him for favors ... "  
"You do not say! Hard to be a little like you disprove ... but if you ask me ... go so off no good ... if we cross currents could possibly cause problems. "  
"Good! The great mercenary spy wants to back off ... what a surprise ... "  
"Listen to me! If we go too far watercraft would not stand up to the pressure of the sea ... I know why we did several dives with DD ... but if you do not want me to believe ... "The last sentence was uttered with emphasis from Arianne, to which Daisy had a fit of jealousy - "when I asked her, spades!" - so, taken by anger, she still wanted to insist. “We'll do that one, Kay K! Or do I have to admit that you are a coward? "  
Which Kay K had never been. But sadly, knowing that reasoning with someone with a chicken brain was impossible, he would have given her a double lesson.  
“Then let's get going! You'll see what it's like to challenge Arianne Adelaide Konnery! "  
At the start, in fact, Kay seemed to go rocket, but Daisy proved to be a tough nut to crack ... he caught up with her in a short time and overtook her by bending his bike and splashing some seawater in her face. He didn't take it well at all.  
“Ah, is that so? Now I'll show you ... ". He pushed his motorbike forward, following a very long curve, so that when he got close to Daisy, he threw a violent wave of water that covered her completely, risking to skid.  
"One by one, ball in the center, thrush!" Kay K yelled at her before giving her a breathless kiss.  
Dazed by the offense, Daisy Duck launched in pursuit, trying to follow her in the wake of the curves ... when suddenly she crossed one of those currents her rival was speaking shortly before. A great opportunity to distance it!  
She wasted no time as it followed, passing Kay, who instead yelled at her, “Not that way! There are shoals and coral reefs! Stop! "  
“Too late, Konnery! As soon as I go back I will tell everyone who is the best! Ah! ".  
He did not have time to finish the sentence that the jet ski hit a rock just emerging from the surface that made it fall into the water and right next to a piece of rock. Kay noticed immediately: “Damn! Daisy Duck! ". Her jet ski also swerved and ended up on the rocks, but she had the reflex of throwing herself into the sea to retrieve it. He caught within seconds, finding float and passed out, but he did not face a riptide that dragged both under water ... to where you do not know ...

"So you've been dating for about a year, right?" Cobras and Phoenix were at the bar having a drink and discussing how he had met Daisy ... a completely casual meeting, among other things, knowing each other with Donny himself since they had previously exchanged a holiday with mutual benefits ... at least for Daisy's ex.  
“So you convinced her to go out? Invitations to dinner, dances, concerts ... things like that ... "Bugsy was intrigued by the fact that he was almost a drop of water with Donald Duck, except for two blond side tufts and the constant presence of a fashionable garment (right to stand out, huh ...) ... both the rabbit and the Dragon exchanged a confirmation glance.  
"Actually, when she called me for the first time she told me it was over with Donald Duck ... at first I didn't say a word, but then ... I can't hide that I always liked her, but knowing she was engaged .. .so we went to dinner ... and we talked, talked, talked ... as if we had known each other forever ... "  
"In short, a confession!" Cobras used a sarcastic tone.  
"What a bummer the evening must have been!" even Bugsy made her laugh.  
Phoenix laughed shortly, but quickly became serious. "Actually it was the first time I had any topic in common with a girl ... sure, compared to Donald's new girlfriend there is no comparison ... but I prefer her that way".  
“With the temper of a numb, capricious and selfish bitch? Ok, glad you ... ”Cobras never had to give a valid reason to attack an opponent ... in words it was almost impossible to beat.  
"Do not say that! Of course, it's not exactly easy in nature, I admit ... but if it is taken the right way it is also pleasant to be in company ... "Phoenix wanted to believe that he wanted to wait for that knowledge to become something else ... maybe ...  
"Sure, right ... just wave some bills ..." Cobras was more poisonous than ever ... but on the other hand, he deserved it.  
"Guys! Have you seen Kay K and Daisy Duck around? They haven't seen each other since last night ... ”Dizzy and Lola had searched for them all over the resort, along the beach, at the pier, even on the opposite side of the island ... but they seemed to have disappeared.  
"We don't know where they are and now we are worried!" despite their prima donna attitude, they certainly couldn't forget how much good (little to tell the truth) they had spent together in the recent past.  
Soon after, Donald Duck arrived in the company of Paperoga for the same reason: “Have you seen Kay? I don't know where she is… I don't wish anything had happened to her… ”Donny was going into anxiety attacks… not that he didn't trust his woman in survival, but the fact that she had been missing for some time. now she kept him on edge. So Cobras took the situation head on.  
"Okay, let's all calm down, I'm sure I'm here somewhere, or at most just offshore to have a swim - and I hope Arianne doesn't bite Daisy Duck ... she would be able ... - or to exchange kindly some courtesy ".  
They all looked at him strangely. "Ok, bad joke ... let's do this, I'll use the Drift, the Neural Bridge ... if they are alive I will find them immediately!".  
Touching his right temple with two fingers, the Dragon initiated the connection, when he was interrupted by the arrival of Gladstone... the only subject that was not supposed to be there!  
“What do you want, asshole? Where are Kay and Daisy? "  
"Well, that's what I'd like to talk to you about ..." but he was caught by his cousin in the grip he remembered all too well. However, he was blocked by Cobras in the bud.  
“Wait, Donny! You'll strangle him later ... now let me tell us what he saw ... and if he doesn't tell the truth, well ... I don't know how his useless life will end ... "  
"You're the usual lucky butt-busted!" Donald spat in his face.  
Recovering from that meeting, he continued: "On the beach, shortly after the hotel, I ... Mako and I saw two distinct oil stains ... you better see yourself ..."

"Daisy! Can you hear me! Come on, recover! Come on, move! " Kay K was tempting them all to recover from her dizziness ... mouth-to-mouth, slaps, beats on the heart ... then, in a last effort, Daisy rejected some seawater before coming to her senses.  
"Oh, thank goodness you deigned to return among us!" despite being relieved, Kay didn't miss the usual ironic joke ... but this time there was nothing to laugh about.  
"Kay K ... where are we?" Daisy looked disoriented.  
"We probably ended up inside an underwater cave ... the current must have dragged us for a few hundred meters ... luckily I recovered you before it ended badly ..."  
“So now we're stuck here, aren't we? Great..."  
"I agree ... I would have much preferred to stay with my DD, but you ..."  
“What do I have to do with it? Didn't you want to prove you were better than me? "  
“Ah, now you change the cards on the table, thrush? It was your idea to use the jet skis to challenge me ... but of course you couldn't resist, you really wanted to look like m ... to prove what? How ridiculous are you? But please..."  
Daisy did not say anything. In fact, the idea was hers, so she just had to thank Kay for bringing her to safety, albeit in a cave connected by a tunnel to the sea, but without knowing where they were. Always better than nothing, mind you ...  
"Will they come looking for us? I hope Phoenix ... "  
“Your new friend? Don't hope, he doesn't seem so smart ... of course you choose them well, but I'm not so surprised ... "  
“You speak well! Who was it that stole Donald Duck from me then? Right, a mercenary, spy and thief, but think about it! And do you expect to know more than me? "  
Kay approached her with a ferocious frown: “Listen to me, you stupid whimsical, spoiled and touchy little girl! AND BITCH! I would never have, and I repeat, NEVER allowed myself to interfere between you two ... yet when I saw my DD who was not respected at all (I don't mean loved) by someone like you, I wanted so much to do something ... but I couldn't ... then when she finally decided it was better to have personal dignity by leaving you, she took the plunge! This means having BALLS! Do you know what that means? No! It's too much for a limited mind like you! " using all the poison in his body against his rival.  
Daisy, as usual, even when he was wrong (that is almost always) had to reply: “What did I know that Donald Duck - or DD, what a nickname! - he was a kind of secret agent ... he who at most prefers to watch comedy films or play videogames ... I still find it difficult ... "  
"Thing? That it is no longer your toy that you can throw away and take back whenever you want !? Does it bother you that he dumped you, after all the harassment and nastiness you put him through? Including outputs with that idiot of his cousin? Would you like to be treated the same way? Huh? Now that you find yourself a half-lawyer in the way, how long will it last? When will he run out of money ...? "  
“Now you are exaggerating! What makes you think that ...? "  
“Because you always need someone who makes you feel less UNHAPPY than you are in life! This is the truth!!!" Kay K was now a mask of rage ... no one was allowed to criticize Donald, especially his ex. "And don't allow yourself to judge Donald Duck, MY Donald Duck ... since he entered my life I feel different ... I feel really loved (sentence said with great passion) ... and I never wanted to start anew 'other story, because I too had a relationship, how to say ... toxic ... but his sweetness, his generosity, his courage ... in all the adventures we have lived ... only the last just a few days ago ... he literally saved me from self-destructing! " Kay looked like she was about to cry. Daisy herself, in a moment of clarity, could feel how ardently, how impetuously she was defending him ... it was true then, she really loved him! Something that Daisy had probably lost in recent times.  
"Even if you are a dangerous spy, to him ..."  
“Then you are really stupid! He never cared about my past! Nothing, do you understand ?! Just as I never cared that DD was not rich, bungling or clumsy ... indeed, these are the qualities that I have always liked about him, that I have always LOVED ... and instead you have seen them as weaknesses .. . he makes me appreciate life lightly and so I live more serene ... if I knew how much it cost me at the beginning ... "  
Daisy was becoming more and more speechless ... if that was the case she could only curse herself for breaking up ... and maybe it was already too late to fix it.  
Arianne, recovered from a moment of despair, looked at her again badly: “I warn you, thrush... if you want to start a war for Donald Duck that's fine! Take a seat! But from this war you will emerge defeated! ... and humiliated ... Nobody allows himself to steal someone or something from Arianne Konnery! I DO NOT SHARE DD WITH ANYONE! You heard me?! WITH NOBODY!!!"  
Daisy, knowing how things were, did not reply, just lowering his head ... because he reluctantly knew that Kay was right.

On the beach everyone was watching the oil stains that started from the area where the tool sheds were. Two jet skis were actually missing from the roll ... and no one knew where they had gone.  
"In my opinion they wanted to do a race ... if I know Daisy well ..." Donald had already guessed how things were.  
"Are you sure? Maybe your girlfriend wanted to challenge her and so… ”Bugsy put her on the joke.  
“Bugs, not now! Kay doesn't have to challenge anyone, she doesn't need to ... maybe they wanted to take a ride, maybe to try and get to know each other better ... ”He looked at Gladstone with a serious expression. "How did you and Mak notice?"  
"I was walking along the shoreline when I noticed a pungent smell of gasoline ... as he was passing by (and pointed to the black shark) I thought he knew something ... right Mako?" Gladstone was always intimidated by the sea predator, despite the friendly air. Who immediately added: “This time mister yellow ointment is right (someone smiled) ... I felt the gasoline while I was swimming in this direction and immediately after I noticed two, what did you call them? Jet skis were whizzing that way, ”and pointed to the area west of the resort.  
"Fuck! There are strong Atlantic currents over there! If they get the right one they could get lost in the open… even someone like Kay K would have no chance… ”Cobras now showed signs of concern.  
"And then Daisy? Isn't he able to get by? " asked was Phoenix Wright, who seemed genuinely anxious about Daisy ... even though he had only known her ...  
"No, Phoenix ... she wouldn't be able to do it too ... we have to go find them now!"  
Paperetta followed her husband's decision. “Let's take the remaining jet skis! The more we are, the better we are! "  
“Right… Donny, Mak come with Paperetta and me! Bugsy and Lola, use the port speedboat for a possible trailer ... we will find them, be sure! "  
"Then let's move! They could be in danger! " DD knew that Arianne didn't have any kind of problem in every situation ... but now the unknown was called Daisy! That was the real danger ...  
Gladstone also wanted to share: "And what do I do?"  
Cobras replied: "You stay here and call any help."  
"And try to make yourself useful once in a while ..." Donald Duck closed to vitriol.


	3. Il vero amore vince su tutto

"How long has it been, in your opinion?" Daisy, albeit with a resigned air, wanted to try to talk to Kay.  
“What do you want me to know? It could be several minutes, or even an hour… you know, you weren't supposed to pick up semi-fainting and then play the waterslide inside the caves… ”Kay returned to her thoughts with her legs immersed in the crystal clear water. “Where are you, DD? I'm waiting for you to arrive soon ... ”he told himself closing his eyes and bending his head on his knees.  
“How did it change you? Seriously, Kay ... what did you see in him? " Daisy Duck asked as she rubbed her left arm.  
“Do you really want to know? Listen ... when we were part of the Agency we were a perfect team ... it takes very little for us to understand each other ... and now we do it in life too ... we needed each other to go back to being normal ... which obviously wasn't possible with you, since you always thought about pointing the finger at him, without waiting for a rejoinder from him ... when we broke up, I wanted to forget him by going back to my old life from mercenary ... ”Kay said. Recalling those memories put her in a dark mood, but she wanted to continue. "Once I even tried to kill him (and here Daisy jumped), but I didn't ... because I discovered that I had fallen in love with him! Indeed ... I have always been ... but I had to make sure that the Organization I worked for did not know, so I had to seem tough ... and I could not declare myself because I was afraid that my story would repeat itself with ... my ex, Axel Alpha ... a being that the very definition of evil wouldn't express the idea of what I've been through ... and DD finally freed me somehow from these chains ... I repeat to you , with him I feel like another girl! And we reformed the good old agency, with our friends and colleagues, to start over ... and you won't dare get in the way! " she concluded by becoming serious again.  
After a long interval, Daisy realized that nothing would be the same again for her ... not that she had hoped for it, but she wanted to be sure.  
"And you ... you say you love him?"  
“More than anything that exists in this universe! I would throw myself into the fire for Donald Duck if it were necessary! ... now I know I can't imagine a life without him ... ”he said, removing a tear from his cheek.  
"I understand ... you know, I thought that leaving him was the best thing ... instead, as a selfish bitch as you say what I am, I wanted her to suffer ... instead I discover that it was him who made money! But you think… ”his voice sounded compliant.  
"So yours is just jealousy, right?"  
"Well, look at yourself and then look at me ... you are really beautiful, you have a fabulous body, you like adventures ... but I ..." and lowered his eyes.  
Kay K didn't answer until after a few minutes: “Maybe you don't want to change what you would like about your character ... but you can always change some aspects of it ... it just costs you effort, but here's the secret! If you have no desire, then it is useless to blame others because you don't like your life but you don't want to admit it ... I know something about it ... "  
"But if ... hey!" he let out a slight groan.  
"What's wrong with you now?" Kay watched her touch her arm for a few minutes already ... probably on impact with one of the rocks during the accident he must have fractured, only now the pain was persistent.  
"My arm, I think it's broken ..." Daisy was now feeling heartbroken ... not only was Kay K Donald's new girlfriend (and what a girl! She was forced to admit) but physically she was not at her best.  
"It's just a whimper ..." thought Arianne, who in the meantime got up to go in the direction of a cavity ... not before having touched the painful part of Daisy with a finger ... "Ouch! But what ... damn you, Kay! You did it on purpose!" she growled. “If it hadn't been sore you wouldn't have moved it, thrush! Now stand still .... ”Kay K forced her not to reply, as she surveyed an area where she found some thin wood and some not too wet algae. He took it all to form a stick to tie to Daisy's arm as a buffer. He fixed everything in minutes.  
“Here, it should be enough”.  
"Where ... where did you learn, Kay?" Daisy Duck asked.  
"Survival techniques ... but actually DD taught me when we were in Thailand ... he knows a lot of tricks when you run out of ideas ... then don't tell me you can't do without him ... ”he said with a smile on his lips.  
Daisy did not say anything, thinking about everything she had thrown away leaving with him.  
"I'm done, now stay ... and what is this?" Kay was alarmed to see a wound on Daisy's side.  
"Maybe another consequence of the accident, but I didn't feel it ..."  
"Probably the sea water has dabbed him ... let's see ..." he checked for an instant remedy, then picked up something in his hand. "Wait, put these on ..." and gave her some shells found on the beach of the cave.  
"Since their shells are basic in nature, they will prevent the wound from becoming infected and gangrenous."  
"This is also a teaching of ... DD, right?"  
"Somehow ... but he sure would have given me advice." Within minutes Daisy learned how being together with Donald had not only made him unhappy for all his whims and prevarications, but now, being him with Kay K he had really changed, and for the better! Besides, they couldn't be improvised lies ... Kay really loved him for who he was. So he closed his eyes and turned his head away.  
"Now take off your wetsuit before it gets infected," Kay continued.  
"But why do I have to take it off myself?"  
"Because I give you mine in exchange ... at least you won't feel cold ..." and saying this he took off his wetsuit, discovering his beautiful body with the black and red two-piece swimsuit.  
Daisy had another shot of envy to see her legs, her breasts and flat stomach that had no comparison with her ... it was just too much.  
"But you will feel cold too ..."  
"I'm used to emergency situations, I ..." he replied handing her his rubber dress, definitely too thin for Daisy ... but he had to do it.

As they went as fast as they could on the jet skis, Donald and Cobras said nothing except exchanging a quick glance. Dizzy followed closely with the other bike and further behind the support motorboat driven by Bugsy and Lola, always looking for Daisy Duck and Kay K ... in front of everyone, however, were Mako together with Ariel, hoping to find traces in the sea ... and here once again the shark's super-refined sense of smell spotted something: “Hey! I felt something over there! " and with the dark fin he went towards the rocks where they found the two jet skis used by the two girls. But no trace of them.  
"I use the Neural Bridge, Cobras ..." Donald was quivering with anxiety.  
"Okay ... they should be around here ... I feel their aura ...." the Dragon approved DD's choice, knowing that both were not far away, since thanks to a spiritual-warrior technique learned in the past, he could identify the presence of a person through his spirit (or aura in fact). Donald put two fingers to his right temple:

'' Kay K ... Kay K ... Kay! ... Arianne ... love can you hear me? Kay ... ''

Meanwhile in the underwater cave Kay K and Daisy were waiting for someone to arrive ... after all, Kay certainly had no intention of abandoning her right now, even though she felt so much disgust for that hypocrite ... "the fact that you stayed with her all this time proves once again how much guts you have! I can't wait to hug you again, DD ... "Arianne thought ... but in the meantime something emerged from the water, a kind of bubble ... BLOOP .... BLOOP ...  
Daisy was frightened: "Kay, what was it?"  
Immediately cautious Kay K went to the place where she saw the fact. "You stay here, Daisy, don't move ..." "Be careful ..."  
He felt as cold as ever, but having given Daisy a wetsuit it was predictable ... with a sharp piece of wood, he tried to calmly approach ... when what appeared to be a plank of wood jumped to half surface. “Ah! But what...".  
“Kay is everything okay? What is that thing ...? "  
Kay examined the object: "It looks like a surfboard ... dated at least ten years old ... look how it is worn ..." he replied, showing the wood now deteriorated by time and sea salt.  
However, another soon emerged. "This is a surfboard too ... what the hell ..."  
"Of course the surfers couldn't choose worse places ..." Daisy said sarcastically.  
"For once I agree with you ..." was the response of Kay K ... who started massaging her head quickly, while hearing a familiar voice ...  
'' Kay! ... Can you hear me? ''  
Those words rang like a balm in her mind ... immediately she pinned his fingers to his temples trying to answer: '' DD! Is it really you? ''  
'' Oh Heaven! ... luckily you're alive! Where are you and Daisy? ''  
'' Oh, in an underwater cave, right under a group of rocks offshore ... ''  
'' We're right around here ... now we're coming to pick you up ... Kay, I love you! ''  
'' I love you more, DD ... hurry up ... ''  
Once the neural connection was finished, Kay K went back to check Daisy's condition. “DD and the others are coming! Now we're leaving, Daisy Duck ... "  
“He used the Drift, didn't he? Of course, it's the easiest way ... I've never really understood it ... "  
"I'm just starting out ... ok, I have to get used to it, but I have to say I like it ..."  
"Good for you, then ..." Daisy said (it's three to zero for Kay, you know?). But then...  
BLOOP ... BLOOP ... BLOOP ...  
“Ah! Kay, I felt something down here ... it's dragging me ... "  
"Wait, now I'll free you!" and went underwater to see what was holding Daisy. She immediately noticed the presence of a large tentacle, which she tried to free immediately, but was joined by another of those to drag her below. "Curse! We ended up right in the cave of a giant octopus! " he thought before emerging panting, after a successful attempt to free himself.  
"Where have you been? Who's down there? " Daisy was now shaking like a leaf.  
“I was hunting for octopuses… damn! We ended up inside the house of a giant octopus ... which seems strange ... "  
"And you didn't know ?!" Daisy was going into hysterics.  
"I don't usually knock on marine animal properties ... but believe me I'm gearing up ..." Despite the caustic answer Kay K, as always, decided for the quickest solution.  
“I have to get you out of here! I know you have pain in your arm and a serious injury, but if we stay we will end up as fried fish! What an irony, then ... "  
"But you can carry me ..."  
“Do I have other solutions? If you have a better idea, I'll listen to you ... otherwise arm yourself with courage and ... "he didn't finish the words that followed a thud, like an approaching wave, right in front of them.  
“Oh no! Here it comes! " Daisy hugged herself more and more, instead Kay protected herself with the sharp stick she found earlier, hoping for the best. "Alright then! If I have to face you then I'm ready! " Kay gathered courage.  
From the water, however, a dark fin emerged to which a hand was attached ... and immediately two familiar figures emerged. Kay K and Daisy Duck's eyes widened.  
"We are Donald Duck! We found them at the first shot! " Mako's voice rang like a party bell, followed by Donny's. “Kay! Daisy Duck! "  
“DD! Oh DD !! " Kay instinctively caught him in two strokes and hugged him tightly. ”DD! My beloved Donald! " Arianne seemed to be living a dream.  
Donny squeezed her in turn, dipping his beak on her neck. “My beautiful Kay K! I was dying of fear ... ”he said trembling all over.  
Daisy smiled faintly, merely observing the scene ... and thinking back to the opportunity she had thrown away.  
"Kay, I know you can handle it, but I didn't know ..."  
“I knew you would still come to save me! As always ... ”she said looking at him softly and putting her hand on his cheek.  
Donald instead observed his ex all shivered just behind Kay K. "Daisy! You are fine?". Although they were no longer together, he still worried that nothing had happened to her. "All right, Donald ... I only have a broken arm and a not too serious wound ... Kay K has cured me ... she is ... really good ..." (he reported it with a note of bitterness ).  
"Thanks, but we have a problem, maybe there is an overgrown octopus around here ... we'd better leave!" Kay K didn't go for the subtle.  
“Tell me where it is! I still have lunch, I ... ”as a good predator, Mako defended his friends with his weapon, shark teeth, and did not hesitate to use them.  
"Better not, Mak, if Daisy is sick we have to get her out of here ... can you do it?"  
"I try ... of course I tried it ..." now he really seemed to have feelings of guilt ... and not just for having involved Kay in an absurd competition. "How long do I have to hold my breath?"  
Kay replied, "I think for a few minutes ... if you have enough air in your lungs ..."  
"I think it takes a little to get out of here ... you stick to my fin, I'll do it as quickly as possible" if you talked about water Mako was always a certainty.  
"Okay, Mak ... Kay and I will do it alone ... Kay can you do it?"  
"It seems like an out of place question, DD ... ok, I just loaned your ex a wetsuit but otherwise ..." "But what if you're shaking?" "It's nothing, I can do it ... if you really want to stop me, then give me a shot in the head! ... I'm sorry, I didn't mean ..."  
He held her tight, also to give her some of his warmth: "Don't worry, my dear, the important thing is that you and Daisy Duck are fine too".  
Which, with her hand still healthy, clung to Mako's slimy fin. “So I'll go, see you outside”. But before she dived, Daisy took a fleeting glance in Donny and Kay's direction, before shouting, "KAY, BEHIND YOU !!!".  
Didn't have time to turn around when Arianne was captured by a rather large tentacle to be dragged to the bottom. Donald had time to try to free her. “Kay, no! Now I free you! " and reached it under water.  
Mako meanwhile made a decision. "Let's leave! They will come later! "  
"Thing? Do you want to leave them !? "  
“Either I help them or you end up in hypothermia! You choose, kind of ... you're always the same selfish! How did Donald Duck stay with you ... ”he said before going under the water.  
Meanwhile Donny and Kay tried to counter the giant octopus, between a sprawling hold and a rise to the surface to get some air.  
Outside the cave they were all waiting ... when the black shark showed up with Daisy, everyone made a gesture of exultation.  
“Wait, Mak! Where are Donald and Kay? " Cobras asked.  
“I'll come back to help them, they stayed down there fighting an octopus! Daisy has a broken arm and is injured, look after her! I'll be there in a minute!" and went back.  
Cobras and Paperetta looked at Daisy with fiery eyes, as if to say: "Look what you've done!"  
"Dizzy, I'm going to help him, you stay here" said the Dragon. "Please, hurry up" replied the companion.  
On the support boat, Daisy, always trembling, was taken care of by Lola and Bugsy, who were not so kind. "Always wanting to be the best and look what a mess you and Kay have put in!" Lola Bunny had always accepted her only because she was a friend of Paperetta ... but now she showed her all her disappointment.  
Even Bugs, usually good-natured, showed a frowning look: “Wish nothing happens to the two of them ... now that Donald had found the serenity he deserved, you - for a change - wanted to take it away! Always without shame! " concluded the rabbit, who at times seemed to have the right character to address certain topics.  
"It was an accident, I didn't know that ..." Daisy tried to justify herself.  
“You wouldn't give a damn anyway, you idiot! To get something you would be willing to sell your soul! What an absurd character you are… ”Dizzy jumped aboard the boat with withering words… this time Daisy had made it big.

“DD! Donald where are you ?! " Kay K was staring at the surface of the water in the cave, almost desperate. They were still struggling with that cephalopod that never let them go. Then Donald resurfaced. “Splut ... Damn, he's a tough nut to crack! Kay, he won't let us go easily, so I propose to get him out of the way, at the cost of making rings to fry for dinner! "  
"I agree as always, ah! ..." was taken by another tentacle, but this time DD grabbed his knife from diver - provident - and tore a flap of elastic skin of it, freeing Kay.  
“Aahh ... Thanks DD! But we have to go ... ”then suddenly they glimpsed Mako's black fin that came to help them.  
“Donny! Kay K! Let's get out of here! Bad luck would have it that a little oil had entered my body, perhaps a residue from the two jet skis ... now I'm filtering it through the gills, but it makes me weak ... "  
Donald made a decision: “Mak ... get Kay out of here! I'll handle it with this suction cup rubber band ... ”giving a menacing glance at the water.  
“No, DD! I won't let you! You can't ... I don't want to lose you! " Kay fought with all her might, but her boyfriend was adamant. "If you don't go, it could be you who go into hypothermia, my dear ... you are without a wetsuit and you are dying of cold ... do not worry, I will follow you closely ..."  
Mako veered to the exit of the tunnel in an instant. "Hold on to the fin, Kay ... and hold your breath ..." again Mako proves to be a great friend (and a faithful ally).  
"And now ... TO THE TWO, MONSTER!" Donald screamed before throwing himself under the water.  
At the exit of the cave Mako re-emerged together with Kay K, with Cobras who, reaching them, was looking for if Donny was there too ... but he didn't see anyone else.  
“Kay! Mak! You look fine? Where is Donald Duck? " Cobras didn't see him with them; turning around, Kay shivered down her spine, her eyes widening. "No! NO! DD! ... I have to go back to get it, it's still down there! I'm coming!" but she was blocked by the imposing figure of Mak and Cobras holding her back.  
“Leave me! I order it! DD needs me! " Arianne Konnery was struggling in the water in an attempt to descend back into the underwater tunnel.  
"You have little air in your lungs, Kay, you can't go down ..." Cobras urged.  
"NO! DD NEEDS HELP! HE NEEDS ME! ... ”Kay K was on the verge of despair when in front of her, with a science fiction leap, Donald Duck rose from the water, panting for air after an interminable escape.  
Everyone's surprise was incredible.  
“Ah, DD! DD! ... you are alive !!! " Still in a trance state, she hugged him very tightly, as if it were an image generated by her mind and become real. Donald returned holding her even tighter.  
“Oh, Donald I LOVE YOU TO DIE! LOVE YOU TO DEATH! I LOVE YOU...!" Kay told him with her beak to her ear, crying with happiness.  
“Kay, my love ... I LOVE YOU TO DIE, I LOVE YOU BEYOND BORDERS! YOU ARE MY LIFE, MY SOUL… ”Donny, while exhausted and tired, stroked her neck with his beak, before they kissed intensely.  
"You are great, rock!" "Sly, you wanted to make us anxious, huh?" "You damned idiot ..." in the end they all breathed a sigh of relief for that adventure that ended well ... even Daisy, to whom it was enough to observe that gesture between Donald and Kay K, which was worth more than any word ... and this time we could not even speak of hope of reconciliation, if ever there was at all one ... and once again she turned her head to the side, while a tear fell.  
After lunch they were all in the square in front of the hotel, waiting for the taxi to leave. Phoenix had loaded the luggage (including four or five of Daisy Duck, with a bandage on his arm, at that moment with his gaze lost in space).  
They were all at the entrance to the hall, watching her and her companion leave ... in fact, Daisy's idea of going to see everyone else had been bad from the start ... but the truth was another ... she wanted to try to ask Donald to try again ... but after seeing (and hearing) how attached he was to Kay K and how much they loved each other after that unfortunate underwater adventure, she preferred not to think about it anymore. Starting from scratch would have been more difficult ... who knows, maybe with Phoenix Wright, but at this point, why not with Gladstone? As a matter of respect (but stop it, hypocrite!) Towards his ex ... at this point, however, did it still matter?  
Cobras and Paperetta, Bugs and Lola Bunny, Mickey and Minnie, Goofy and Minnotchka, Gladstone (with a bouquet of flowers, are you really stupid?), Paperoga, Huey, Dewey and Louie... even Uncle Scrooge, more on the sidelines together with Magica, with Mako - always struggling to stay on the tail when he was on land - and Ariel ... as well as of course Donald and Kay K, who was always hugging his DD, kissing him gently almost to provoke the ex girlfriend, with him gently placing his hand on her cheek.  
“Phoenix, can you wait a minute for me? There are some things I have to say ... just five minutes, please ... ”.  
"Okay, Daisy, but don't waste too much time, the plane leaves soon and the road is not short" replied Phoenix.  
She approached with her usual haughty manner, as if she hadn't learned anything just twenty-four hours ago ... instead she expressed herself like this: "Well, I think it's time to say goodbye ... and ... I have to apologize to everyone , for how I behaved and for ... putting Kay K in danger ... ”. Then, turning to her and Donald, who were looking at her waiting for her usual nonsense phrases, she said: “I was wrong! I got it all wrong with you, Donald ... and with you Arianne, that is Kay ... ”The DK Couple was surprised, looking each other in the eyes.  
Daisy continued: “You know, it's hard, very hard indeed to have to admit it ... but you are meant to be together ... and ... you won't believe it Donald Duck, but, um ... Kay K is the right girl for you. ..at least you don't always take it like when ... that is, when we were ... "  
But he cut her off. "If you mean when that moron Gladstone was flirting with you to spite me and you accepted because you felt so satisfied, then I definitely prefer my Kay K!" and here no reply ... after all it was true.  
"You have to grow a lot, thrush... and don't think it's an offense, on the contrary ... it should let you understand that life is not as you want it, or you will always end up alone ... trust me, it's not beautiful, all 'more ... I know something about it ... ”Kay K scolded her, without falling into a scene of reproach.  
"I know, Kay, I know ... and I apologize for everything ... but unfortunately sometimes ... I can't understand myself ... if it wasn't for you in that cave I don't know how I would have got away ... luckily there was your fid ... er ... boyfriend ... er ... "  
"Hoarseness, flab?" Cobras did not miss his usual dig.  
"DD and I are one ... always, since we have known each other ... where he goes I go and where I am he is there too ... it is respect between us, not only the love, which unites us ... I don't think you have understood it in all these years ... "  
Here Daisy lowered her head in shame ... because everyone knew it and no one had ever talked about it ... she didn't make him happy, on the contrary ... now she had publicly confessed all her mistakes with him ... and now she saw that Donald had a good remedy by getting engaged to Arianne Konnery.  
“I also noticed that you are, how to say ... more mature, more self-confident ... and even a little taller than before, I don't understand ... Maybe you really needed someone like her ... and I'm glad you found happiness with Kay ... by the way, could I ask you a favor? " Daisy looked serious.  
"Sure, Daisy, if I may ..." Arianne now seemed well disposed.  
"I just ask you ... take care of Donald ... he deserves only the best, and I see that only you can give it to him ..." she said with a certain disappointment towards herself.  
"Don't worry, I will certainly do it ... like him there is no one else ... and I know that, deep down, you still love him ..."  
“Indeed yes, that's right… but now it's yours. Treat him well! "  
"And for those things I told you when we were stuck in the cave, I don't ..."  
“No, Kay… everything you said was right! Except that ... I obviously am not able to fully understand my neighbor ... I think it will take me some time ... "he concluded and turned, throwing yet another tear back into his already torn soul.  
"Wait, Daisy!" Cobras approached her to say a few words to her. "I have a vague idea why you almost caused a mess that could have become more serious ... luckily everything went well ... you know that none of us wanted this, on the contrary ... we tried - all of us, without exception - to reconcile yourselves again ... but this time I think you have made the right decision for both of you ”.  
Paperetta added: "I hope the lesson will serve you to understand what it means to be with someone without expecting ... because otherwise this is not love, but gratuitous malice ... you are used to it ..." he said pointing out a very bad quality of his character.  
"Actually I have to say a few words to you too ..." Donald - much to Kay's surprise - stepped forward. "Daisy, listen to me ... we both know that things have not been going well between us lately ... and that we certainly needed a break ... maybe something had broken for some time, however, for the quiet life, we pretended nothing happened ... however it is also true that, even if we are no longer together, we could continue to ... well, see each other without asking anything from each of us ... in the sense, how many ex still try to maintain good relations? ".  
Daisy did not believe in those words: in many years Donny had never spoken in such a measured and serene way, without being angry ... another effect of Kay K's proximity (and we're four to zero for Arianne ...) .  
"Oh, well ... I ... I don't know ... but, if you want, that's okay with me ... obviously if Kay K agrees too ... maybe I wouldn't want that ..."  
"It's fine with me ... as long as they are only friendly matches!" Kay had immediately set the record straight.  
Donald continued: "One thing Phoenix ... if you have to be with her, as far as I understand ... you must always be patient ... believe me, it's worth it ..."  
It seemed that Attorney Wright was only waiting for what was in practice a clearance. "Donald ... I ... I would only be honored! ... and I want you to know that I don't ..."  
"It doesn't matter anymore ... I just ask you to help her ... more than I did ..."  
And here the Dragon and Bugsy smiled: this was really a MEN talk!  
The two ducks shook hands, promising to meet again as soon as possible (and without the anti-Covid restrictions) ... finally a last goodbye with the ex.  
"Don't make the same mistakes you did with me ... it's not worth it ..." Donald Duck said. And Daisy replied in the same way: "Sure ... you always keep Kay by your side ... she really deserves you! ...". As she turned she was stopped by Donny who gave her a hug ... perhaps the last one that sanctioned a formal handover.  
Daisy returned, trying not to show the melancholy that was flowing in her body ... now they had a new life to think about, her in the first place.  
But before he left, Gladstone still wanted to have her say; "Well, apparently, now that the cousin has decided on the right solution ... when you say, eh ..."  
Daisy instead looked at him icily: "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about you ... if you're telling me that now you have free rein, then you really live in a fantasy world ... why don't you save your fortune for worthy goose of you?"  
Donny and Kay got a laugh, and the others had a moment of laughter too ... except for Mr. Pomata who was stunned.

While they were headed to the local airport, Daisy did not stop crying for a single moment, knowing all that she had lost for her choices made without thinking about it ... and perhaps it was right that she paid with the suffering she probably deserved. Phoenix tried to console her as best he could, even knowing that time would fix things somehow ...  
"Daisy, listen ... I don't think it's time ... but if you want ... I'm here ...".  
She calmed down a little. "Oh, Phoenix ... I'm sorry you got involved in all this ... forgive me if ... I didn't tell you anything ..."  
"Look, it wasn't that bad ... sure, I got to know your family a little, uh ... particularly ... I hope we can continue to see each other, that is ... in the sense ... you're not so bad if you show your best side ... "  
"Oh yes? And which? If so far I have ridiculed myself and they have ridiculed me ... "  
"It depends on the circumstances ... in my work you need to look for extenuating circumstances to verify how a person behaved, and in this case you proved you were wrong and you corrected yourself, in some way ..."  
“D ... d ... really? Aren't you judging me? "  
"It wouldn't be fair to you ... you just did what you thought was right to Donald and his girlfriend ... and believe me, it takes courage ..."  
She put a hand over his. "Thanks, Phoenix ... just ... it will take me time ..."  
"Don't worry ... I can always wait, I ..."

Once the transport vehicle left, Donald spent an abundant minute reflecting on the fact that it was really all over with Daisy, but on the other hand a great change always involved a great sacrifice ... but now he had a new life, together with Arianne ... who immediately approached him to hold him as she had done nothing since they were engaged ... and fill him with kisses.  
At the wheel all the others gave him a squeeze full of warmth, demonstrating how much they really cared for him.  
"Um ... cousin?" Gladstone took courage and walked over to him.  
“What do you want now? If you have to make stupid jokes as your habit, I ... "  
"I just want to apologize ... and to Kay K too ... I mean, for everything I've done to you so far ... in the end you were right, you were right to leave her, that one ... you don't it deserves nothing ... I have the feeling that it has been used as a fallback ... I hope that ... the faults it has will haunt it for life ”.  
"I hope you understand what it's like to be on the other side ..." Kay took him back with her usual causticity.  
"Yes, well ... I just wanted to give you these ... I don't know how much they are, but ..." and handed them two tickets. "You can enjoy a cruise around the world for a whole year ... when I won them in a competition I thought of your ex, Donald ... but I think you deserve them more ..." he finally said.  
Donny took them, verifying their authenticity. "Of course you are an asshole!"  
"What can you do ... in the family they think the same way ...".  
“How's the beak? I think I exaggerated, but that evening I was beside myself ".  
"Also in this case I deserved it ... so, friends?" she held out an open hand  
"Let's say ... cousins," she replied before shaking it. "But don't you think of flirting with Kay, or I'll definitely blow him up!" this time he looked at him menacingly.  
"Sure, don't worry ... and then ... Kay K is not for me ... too many adventures and too much movement ... I prefer a less stressful life, you know ...". So saying he walked away.  
There was therefore a kind of free all. "Ok, people, it's time for a nap on the beach before a swim" Cobras took Dizzy by the hand, heading towards the sea.  
"Lola and I are under the trees to take the shade ..." Bugsy and his partner also left the hall, along with all the company. "Finally we are back in the water, Ariel!" Mako couldn't wait to dive back into the salt water ... not before getting a squeeze from Cobras. “You remain my favorite predator, brother! Once again your help has been invaluable! " And the black shark returned as usual. "If you tell me something, I will answer this, brother!". Theirs had always been a fraternal friendship, regardless of the differences of environment and species.  
Only Donald Duck and Kay were left ... and Uncle Scrooge. Who immediately thanked his nephew's girlfriend. "I have to admit it, Arianne ... you had the guts to help Daisy ... I never would have believed ..."  
Kay was caught off guard: "Of course I couldn't leave her in trouble ... and then I did it for DD ... he saved me too, again ..." she said looking him in the eye.  
“You know, nephew ... if you tell me that you are unlucky in life again ... mmm! I prefer not to tell you ... one who shows courage to spare and has an explosive and beautiful girl ... mah! where will we end up… ”he muttered before heading towards the houses.  
And now just the two of them. They looked at each other for a moment in the eyes, before another, yet another (the accounts are wasted) close embrace ... now stronger than before.  
"Oh, Kay ... I was dying of anxiety this time ... I was afraid ...."  
"DD, my love ... you made me a promise and you always keep it ... where you go I go too ..."  
"... and if you're here, I'm here too ... I had to meet you long ago ..."  
"Me too! But in the end it happened ... if it's not a sign of destiny ... sure, you will tell me that we have chased, recovered, hindered ... but here we are, you and me ... "she said holding him for life . "Your uncle says you're lucky to have me ... I will continue to argue otherwise ..." and took his face in her soft hands. Donny closed his eyes, abandoning himself to the delicate touch of his beloved. “Lucky IS ME, DD! And you don't know how much it has always been ... ". Now they were only a few inches close, touching their foreheads. “What I said to Daisy Duck when we were in the underwater cave, I repeat to you too ... I WILL NOT DIVIDE YOU and I WILL NEVER SHARE YOU WITH ANYONE! ... do you understand me? WITH NOBODY!"  
It was Donald's turn to take her face in his hands, until it touched her raven hair ... Kay also closed her eyes, savoring those moments of sweetness.  
“I too repeat what you already know ... if someone dares to even touch you with the thought ... they will know what it means to have to do with Double Duck! Especially when he releases his fury! " he concluded fervently.  
Kay K smiled: "I know, Donald ... you are worth much more than you imagine ...".  
"I love you, Arianne... I love you, my soul ..."  
"I love you, DD ... I love you, my heart ..." they said before kissing with immense passion.  
Best couple ever in everything!


End file.
